Telecommunications networks include multiple links or trunks interconnected with switches. Such switches are typically high-speed digital switches using known protocols such as internetwork packet exchange (IPX) and the greater bandwidth version IGX. Communication with such IPX/IGX switches is performed via routers over access links using protocols such as the conventional Frame-Relay protocol. Switches manufactured by Stratacom are examples of such high-speed digital switches. Such IPX/IGX switches are connected with other IPX switches in a telecommunications network. One example of such a network of interconnected switches is the Concert Frame Relay Service network operated by MCI, Inc.
When customers experience failures with their permanent virtual connections, technicians must perform trouble-shooting for a reported problem. The technician must access the IPX switch associated with a given customer and initiate specific commands in order to determine the condition of the customer's circuit path and circuit status via the IPX switch. There are typically six specific commands that the technician must initiate to extract information from the switch to determine the logical status of the customer's circuit.
One problem technicians experience is that many of the IPX switches support only a single access method. If a technician remains logged into a given IPX switch, he or she ties up access for other technicians who may require access to that switch. Such other technicians must move to another IPX switch location or remain in queue until the first technician releases the IPX switch.
An additional problem is a cumbersome method of accessing the EPX switch. In general, the following steps are necessary to access the IPX switch. The following steps begin with standard call setup, and include commands used for displaying a status of a customer's circuit path, including the customer's frame relay port. In the following example, the customer's circuit traverses an IPX switch having a designation "HLB01", and the customer's circuit is routed on port number 1 of card 21 in the switch.
Initially, the technician must access a "MYRTLE"server (typically a UNIX-based computer) using appropriate access protocols, such as the Internet protocol (IP). The technician cannot gain access directly to an IPX or IGX switch. Instead, access to such IPX/IGX switches must be gained through such a UNIX-based system. The technician typically enters a Telnet address, such as "Telnet 10.xx.xx.xx". Thereafter, the technician must then log into the MYRTLE server with an appropriate user ID and password assigned to the technician. Once the technician logs in, he or she will receive a prompt, such as the prompt "MYRTLE%". Thereafter, the technician must input a Telnet address for a specific intermediate IPX/IGX switch, such as "Telnet 159.xx.x.xxx". The technician must then again log into the IPX switch with an appropriate user ID and password, which is likely different from the previously input user ID and password.
Once logged into the intermediate IPX switch, the technician must enter or type in the desired virtual terminal (VT) command to access the appropriate IPX switch serving the customers' circuit (in this example, HLB01). Thus, the technician types "VT HLB01" to connect to the HLB01IPX switch. Once establishing a connection with the desired switch, the technician may initiate the necessary command for obtaining frame relay port status, such as by entering the command "DSPFRPORT 21.1", where the "21" and "1" refer to the card and port numbers, respectively.
After obtaining circuit status, the technician must properly close the Telnet connection to the IPX switch, otherwise, the switch may become tied up and thereby inaccessible to others. The technician therefore enters a command such as a control character sequence, of " ]", at which point the technician receives the Telnet prompt and enters a "Quit" or "Close" command. Finally, the technician is returned to the MYRTLE% prompt, at which point he or she must exit to properly close the Telnet connection to the MYRTLE server, by typing "Exit".
Unfortunately, the technician must perform all of the above steps for each customer circuit that he or she wishes to analyze. If the technician is to analyze multiple circuits, such a process is cumbersome, repetitive, and time consuming.